Marriage (NSI)
One of the optional things can be done in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island is get married, players have the option to get married and start a family. There are so many marriage candidates available for each of the main character's gender. You cannot marry someone of same gender, but you can only see the first and second event as a "friendship event" when playing as the same gender. To persuade someone to marry, you have to raise your XP with the person, see his/her Love Events, and then give him or her a going-steady Pendant to confirm your dedication to the person! Once the player gave the Pendant and they become an official couple, the player must continue to raise that person's friendship level and see additional Love Events before he/she can be given a Flower Jewel to propose marriage. After the wedding ceremony, the bachelor/girl will move into your idol house. 'Friendship Levels' The Friendship system is similar to Story of World (game) and Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game). Since the player cannot tell how far along they are with any citizen, raising relationships may seem to be difficult. The only way to predict friendship in this game is noticing that colored heart on the marriage candidate's conversation dialogue box. When the color goes further, that is a good indication that the player has improved his/her relationship with a bachelor/bachelorette. Upon reaching the higher point, the heart will change to a new color. Each race has a specific symbol that represents their culture. *Germanic candidates have an Edelweiss. *Latin candidates have a Periwinkle flower. *Nordic candidates have a snowflake. *Anglo-Saxon candidates have a daisy. *Slavic have a Sunflower. *Asians have Sakura flower. The better the gift you give to any townspeople, the more friendship you'll earn. Giving the person's special gift will earn a lot of XP, while giving something the person doesn't like will decrease XP. Birthdays are a great chance to boost your Relationship with someone. Favorited Gift given on the person's Birthday will earn a multiple of 5, turning 1000 XP into 5000 XP. Wrapping the Birthday Gift can add another +350 XP. Special candidates do not have a colored flower indicator. Affection Points Marriage Candidates have a hidden Affection Point (AP) value. Earning these points come from participating in Festivals, triggering Love Events, and giving gifts. LP becomes a factor when players are trying to get back together with someone that they broke up with. If you're not interested in any of those things, you can ignore LP! *+15 AP = Choose a positive response during a person's Love Events, although not every love event awards AP. *+10 AP = See the game ending credits (once the whole storyline is finished)! *+2 AP = Give a Favorute Gift on any other day! Win first place in the Drink Festival, Game Festival, Harvest Festival, or Animal Festival! *+1 AP = Give a Liked Gift on the person's birthday! 'Love Events' Marriage candidates have Love Events that the player must view before marrying his/her future person. All events must be viewed in a good order, and can only occur when a bachelor/bachelorette is at the required color OR HIGHER. For example: You can still see the person's Purple Love Event even if he/she has an Orange friendship status. Purple Love Event The bachelor or bachelorette will stop by your house in the morning and deliver a gift. Blue Love Event The marriage candidates needs something from or wants the player to do something for them. Players can take their time in getting the item, but can't marry until the request is completed. Yellow Love Event Similar to Story of World (game), the player actually cannot become a couple until they have seen the 3rd Love Event by giving an eligible boy/girl a Pendant. The next morning after seeing the Blue Love Event, Queen Aquamarine mentions that a seagull has the Pendant. To receive the White Pendant, you must find the seagull and pet it. Depending on your existing affection level with that seagull, you might get the feather from it right away or may have to continue to give it attention. Players can pet the seagull once per day, and they will see little hearts appear above its head when they've successfully given it a head pat. If the player has never given that seagull any attention, it may take a few in-game days before they are rewarded with Flower Jewel. Give the Pendant to your sweetie once he or she has reached yellow friendship status, and you have seen both Purple Love Event and Blue Love Event. The player can only successfully give a Ring on regular Saturday or Sunday between 8:00 and 11:00 when the weather is sunny, and it must not be on festival day. Upon showing the Pendant, the marriage candidate will be shocked and ask you to go somewhere quiet, which they end up in the beach. If the player rejects that person's request and later decide to give Pendant anyway, you must wait at least 7 days since the person's rejected confession and bring the person's relationship back up to yellow friendship status. From this point forward they will officially become sweethearts and the player can no longer see Love Events of other candidates. Gold Love Event Upon waking up in morning, the candidate will meet the player, who will ask to meet them in a location at 16:00. If the player is late, the event will not trigger and they lose affection points with a marriage candidate for supposedly rejecting him/her. Date locations depend on the race of an eligible candidate. *Germanic: Mountaintop *Latin: Café inside Ciel Apartment *Nordic: Beach *Anglo-Saxon: Observation Tower *Slavic: By the fountain at Town Plaza *Asian: School Rooftop *Cloud Elf and Sky Princess: Player's House (Note: The two celestial beings don't want Queen Aquamarine to tell they're in relationship with a human) 'Marriage Proposal' After seeing all four love events, reaching a Light Green friendship status, upgrading house to Level 2, the player can propose marriage. Since only a male can propose in general, the proposal in Return to Sunbeam Island is different depending on gender, unlike previous games. Regardless of which type is done during proposal, the two of us will automatically go to the spouse' home to tell his/her family. If the marriage candidate doesn't have family in town, you will just instantly appear inside your house after the cut-scene is over. Mr. Joost will come to the male player's house to visit. He will tell him about the story of Flower Fairy, and then a Flower Jewel is the traditional marriage proposal item. Next, exit your house to get a scene in which you can see Flower Fairy flying up toward the Mountain Area. Once you get the event, go to the mountaintop and walk past the waterfall. You will get another scene with Flower Fairy, and eventually find a Flower Jewel right in front of you! Upon obtaining the Flower Jewel, give it to the girl you wish to marry on sunny day! The scene that follows will take place at the beach - it has a procedure similar to other love-related events such as Confession. ( If the Flower Jewel is rejected, then all of the marriage requirements have not been completed yet. Check each one of the requirements, as this game won't allow players to marry with their chosen beloved until they've cleared all!) Reverse Proposal As a girl, the player can have a bachelor propose to her instead! You do not have to own Flower Jewel to trigger a reverse proposal! To activate a reverse proposal, the boy must be at 65.000 XP (halfway through Pink friendship level). When the boy has a Green Symbol that equal 60.000 XP, you need to continue to give the person gifts until he has reached the required Experience Point value! Upon walking to the bachelor's house, he would like to tell you something important. We will then be automatically transported to the beach at Dolphin Town, where the player receives Flower Jewel from her chosen Bachelor. That Eligible Bachelor will then explain how he feels about you and ask for your hand in marriage. If his proposal is accepted, we will married 1 year later. If his proposal is rejected, your friendship with him will go down by 15.000 XP! The dialogue for Reverse Proposal is altered from Confession. 'Wedding Ceremony' 7 days after the proposal, the player will automatically be transported to Church and their wedding ceremony will begin. Shortly afterwards, the player and spouse will spend their honeymoon in the spouse' country. Once the wedding ceremony is over, the player will return to their house with his/her new spouse. The two will have a little talk about how their married life is. After talking too much, your spouse will suggest a nickname he/she was considering to call you. The person can simply accept with what the spouse wanted (up to 10 characters in length), let him/her think of another randomly chosen nickname, or keep his/her character's original name. The nickname cannot be changed later. Once you have decided on your name, the day will end and you'll wake up the next morning. Like in Melodious Memory for Love (game), the player's spouse can switch between sleeping in player's house or in his/her old home. Category:Game Guide